My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When a pony is trapped in the SCP Foundation as personnel D-9341, all the ponies he once knew and once loved in Ponyville, are now SCPs subjects that would kill any living thing. Now, D-9341 is hunted by those murderous ponies as he is trying to find a way to escape from the containment breach, and discover the darkest secrets of SCP. Based upon the mod of "SCP Containment Breach."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there My Little Pony fans, FanFiction readers and writers, and Bronies, to a fanfic. you will never forget. Welcome to my story vision of the free computer horror game, "My Little Foundation Containment is Magic."**

**Just to let you know that this is my first My Little Pony fanfic., so no flames upon my story. It's a great honor to write this story for guys, for this is the 4th popular cartoon show of FanFiction. So without farther a due, let's read shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wide Awake

I begin to wake up as I felt my stomach aching in pain as if somepony was punching their hooves on my mid-section. I looked around where I was and I found myself on the concrete floor in a room. I was trying to stand up with my hooves, but the pain in me was weakening me down. As hard as I try, I finally stood up with my four hooves on the floor, for I was standing tall. I continued to look around the room and all I saw was a gray brick-wall, a bed without a pillow or blanket, a toilet, a table that was hold against the gray brick wall, and a gray metal door. Seeing my surrendering is quite gray.

"Am I in a prison room?", I asked myself in my head. "If I am, then why would I be here if I did nothing wrong? Should I be back at my house in Ponyvillie?"

I don't why anypony would be in a prison cell. Especially when I'm a innocent earth pony with my cutie mark that means perfection. I have this cutie mark that's a logo of a golden star. My body is white with blonde hair. This cutie mark means I done everything perfect, and nothing wrong. I also follow the rules, listens for direction, I never lie, I never do drugs, and treat anypony with respect. So why am I here? Why am I a prisoner in this mysterious place?

"Okay, okay, calm yourself Steve," I said to myself as I was getting insane and mad through my mind. "I just got to rethink what happened to me that lead me to this mistake."

I tried to rethink, but I couldn't remember what happened. I couldn't remembered what happened to me. All I remembered was I was walking through the town with Twilight Sparkle, when suddenly... suddenly? Ah man, I still don't know what happened. I don't know what happened to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spikes. Now I'm losing my mind again. My friends I knew was missing and I'm at a prison, which I did no crimes in my will.

As I was thinking what was going on and beginning to lose my mind, the metal door begin to slide open. I look over the door and saw a figure of a living thing standing to the opening door. From my point of view, it was a 'human', at least that's what Twilight told me what are those creatures called. This human was dressed in a white uniform with a black vest, black gloves, black boots, and a black helmet with a glass see way on him, with a M16. I was extra relieved that I'm not alone, but at the same time, I worried if the soldier is going to harm me in this prison I'm in. It's strange that I'm a pony who's in this room, and now meeting a human at a unidentify place. This is not going to look well. I stare at the soldier with relief to see someone or something else instead of the gray walls.

"We got some work for you. Please step out of the cell," commanded the soldier, as if I'm a prisoner as I expected.

I didn't want to be harmed by the soldier, so I followed his command. I begin to move my hooves to walk towards the guy. As I got out of my cell, I saw another soldier that looks identical to the first on a hallway that's full of lamps above me, the color of white was surrounding us from the light of the lamps, and cell doors like mines. They both stare at me beneath their helmet like security cameras on a secured place.

"Just follow me," said the first soldier I encountered. "We're authorized to kill any disobedient test subject, so don't try anything stupid."

I was terrified on the inside as I heard that they can't kill any test subjects! Am I a test subject for their appearance. Well it looks like those cliches where nothing that's not from earth gets tested on experiments from the military, and this was that moment. But on the outside, I stay calm to be safe no to let out my argument.

Then I followed them as they begin to walk through the hallways. I could hear my hooves taking every steps I walk to have the soldiers leading my way. As I continue to follow the two soldiers, I saw another soldier standing at the front of the hallways. As we walked, the soldiers turned to the left as they change their directions. As we turned, I saw a different hallway as it was a T-hallway in gray, and lights above us until we turned to the left. As we did, we entered a different area as I saw computer desks and computer chairs on the bottom floor when we were walking on a catwalk bridge to a door. When we were walking, I look at the bottom floor and saw another pony that's gray with brown hair. I was glad to see another pony in this place before I looked away and continuing walking to mine faith.

As we entered to the door in front of us, I saw the soldier in front of me press a button that allowed the door to open. I bet that's how they opened my cell door. As we entered the door, I was in a short area that has two different door. They were only leading me to a door that have a poster on the right. The poster was in yellow and white as it was labeled:

SCP-173

OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID

Not just that, it has a photo of somepony I'm familiar with. My friend Pinkie Pie. I begin to feel safe now as I thought they were going to move me to Pinkie. As I step in front of the door, it suddenly opened by itself, without any of the soldiers nor humans near it.

"Well, we're here," said the first soldier as the second was just standing beside him. "Just get in there and follow all the instructions from the intercom and you'll probably be fine."

I didn't care what he just said. All I cared was getting to see my friend again. I don't know where are the others. Maybe Pinkie Pie will tell me, for she might be here longer than me.

I step forward to entered the room that holds Pinkie Pie, but when I renter this room, it wasn't a room at all. It was a section of an area that has another poster in white labeled:

SCP

Secure. Contain. Project

That's not the only thing I saw. I saw two other ponies and another soldier that was at a top floor balcony, guarding the two ponies and I. As I walk up to the two ponies, I realize that one of them is Derpy, my other friend with her gray body and wings, blonde hair, and her cutie mark of bubbles while the other pony I'm not familiar with is a yellow earth with green-blue hair and have a cutie mark of water drops. I don't know was that means, but thank Celestia that I'm not alone in this mysteries place.

When I was looking at them, they weren't at me back. Instead, their were looking at this enlarge rusty metal door that was beginning to open by itself like the other. From then, there was a bigger surprise. As the door opened, I saw Pinkie Pie, share at the corner as if she got in trouble. Then I heard the intercom from that moment to instructed me like those soldiers told me.

"Attention all Class-D personnel, please enter the containment chamber_,"_ announced and command the intercom, who sounds like a female.

As we heard the intercom, Derpy and the other pony begin to walk to entered the containment chamber. I didn't know why Pinkie is in a chamber or why Derpy and the unfamiliar pony, so I begin to walk in the chamber as well. From entering with the two fellow ponies, the door close behind us as the intercom was beginning to instruct again.

"Please approach Pinkie Pie for testing," announced the intercom again.

I don't why we were doing this. I was confused when the intercom announced her named like she was a monster or why we have to listen to the intercom.

"Derpy," I whispered to Derpy as she's the only one I know to talk to during this situation. "What is going on here?"

Derpy didn't answered my question as she was just standing like a statue, looking straight at Pinkie. I looked around the chamber and I saw party confetti and party horns on the floor. Then behind me, the door begin to open by itself, but the intercom nor the guard didn't opened the door.

"Uh, there seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so um, please maintain a large distance from Pinkie Pie, and jus_-", __*Microphone cuts out*._

As the microphone cuts out, the lights began flickering and statics emerging from the microphone cut like a supernatural film. As the lights was flickering, I saw Pinkie Pie still in the corner. When the lights completely blacked out, I couldn't see nothing but the dark. Then the lights came back on and I saw Pinkie Pie standing where Derpy was standing. Only with my shock in terror and in horror, Pinkie was standing near a dead body of Derpy. Laying on the floor like she was just killed with a dark force. I backed up as I was exiting the chamber, only to see the lights black out again. My heart begin to beat with my frighten soul as I learned that Pinkie is a psycho killer. As the lights when back on, the unfamiliar pony I was with, was drop dead on the floor too. Why is this happening? What happened to the bright and fun friend who didn't care of any down side problems on Ponyville?

I got out of the chamber in time, only to have the lights flickered the third time. As it did, I saw Pinkie up in the balcony instead of the chamber she was a second ago. It's like she has this super speed to move quick. Quicker than you can blink your eyes. From the balcony, the guard began to shoot towards the murderess pony as the light were flickering, only to get killed as I saw the body drop out of the balcony and to the floor with a great mass of impact. From that moment, the light completely black out as I'm now stuck in the dark with Pinkie Pie, the SCP-173 subject.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Is it good, bad, you decide. Just read and review it to let me know what did you think of it. I'm so happy to write this story for you guys, it's a great honor to write in the most popular show ever. Until then, be prepare for the next chapter of "My Little Foundation Containment is Magic."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back My Little Pony fans, Bronies, and Pegasisters, to the second chapter of the terrifying, horrifying, and magical story of "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." Just to let you know that I'm happy to write this for guys, for guys are the faces of the show's franchise, and I support that. **

**I have watched some of the episodes and it was great, it was funny, and have great voice actresses that makes it the greatest thing I have ever discovered. The only problem is... I don't know if I might be a Brony? I can take the Brony quiz to see if I'm really a Brony. If you think I am, then I thank you for your support. If you think I'm not, then I still thank you to read this story. So with my pony honor, let begin reading the chapter shall we. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Almost Near Death

It was too dark as I was in a dangerous situation upon my will. I just discovered that Pinkie Pie, my friend, is now a murderer. It's hard to believe like it's hard to swallow something when you can't handle too much. I begin to look around the area as I was hearing an alarm of her breached. Why is she doing this? How can she kill a living thing? What have they done to you Pinkie Pie? Questions was still in my mind, but then I heard her voice in the darkness. The darkness ego her voice through the area I was stuck in, and through my brain as I was beginning to be terrify.

"I'm very excited to have made this party just for you," said Pinkie Pie as she was somewhere in the dark, thinking that this terrifying, horrifying, and darkening time is just one of her parties she always celebrate constantly like in Ponyville.

I didn't want stay for her murderous party, so I begin to move myself away from her as possible in the dark. Walking through the dark, I found myself blinking a lot. I always blink too much when I'm worried. As I kept walking, I barely see a door that I saw when I entered the section. I reach for the door and press my hoof to the red button that opens the door. When it did, not only I saw a hallway, but I heard gunfire beneath the walls as the alarm was still on. I look up, only to see the hanging lamps above me. That's not all, I also heard the intercom making a warning announcement.

"The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie has breached containment! Full site lock-down initiated!", said the intercom as I'm was looking around in the dark.

What?! Did she said Rainbow Dash also breached out from this insane and terrible place. I can't even imagine what they did to Rainbow Dash as I'm watching out for Pinkie Pie. I blink again when I found a door on my left. I walk to the door and enter this small room that has items on a stool. I look on the stool and found a document and a gas mask. I was so curious about that document that I could find some answers from this SCP Foundation. I got the document and look at it before I blink. When I look at the document, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Pinkie's face that looks like she was losing her mind as she was grinning with a evil face and her hair was straight down instead of her crazy hair she always has. I begin to read the document and I was stunned to read what I'm reading.

* * *

**_Special Containment Procedures:_**

_Item SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times! When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door must relocked behind them. At all times, two ponies (either mare or stallion, as earth, unicorn, or pegasus) must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel vacated and relocked the container._

**_Description:_**

_Origin is as of yet unknown, though it started at Ponyville. It's constructed with flesh, a structure skeleton of a regular mare, though SCP-173 has pink fur, pink hair, and a image of balloons and party confetti. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The subject cannot move within a direct line of sight. Line of the sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Subject is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of the attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous subject containment procedures._

_The parties equipments are the combination of SCP-173 celebrating after the personnel are killed, or SCP-173 would just party any moment of the time. Origins of these equipments are unknown. The enclosures must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basics. _

* * *

In all from my stallion life, I was very silent as I thought that Pinkie Pie has turn to a monster for real. How has this happened? Was it from Ponyville? What has happened to Pinkie Pie? Having a suitcase full of curiosity, I read that I need to have a direct eye contact on Pinkie in order to stay alive. I also read that this has been happening before. I don't know how long, but long as they had us ponies from Ponyville. From that, there were 3 personnel that always go to her. I guess I was one of the personnel, along with Derpy and that other pony.

Then I put the document back on the stool and I also found a gas mask. I don't know why they would leave a gas mask here, but I got anyway. As there was nothing left of the stool, I exit the small and continue walking from the hallway. I look around my surrounding to look out for her as the document was written. As I look around, I found another door on the left too. I entered the door and it was like the same room, a small room with the stool, but it has batteries that are black and yellow. I snatch the batteries in case of emergences before I head out of the room and continue to walk my way. I blinked as I found a door in front of me with the red button to open it. Before I was going to press the button, I was hearing a male crying in total horror and sorrow beyond my sadness experience in the pass. Crying as this was the biggest tragedy of his life and his soul. This male sounds like one of the soldiers that led me to Pinkie. It took about half a minute before the crying stop with a one sudden gunshot.

I press my hoof on the door to see what happen. As it opens, no one (since they might not be ponies) on this darken hallway, colored in white and the lights on the ceiling was flicking. I entered the hallway and saw a door on the right. When I was walking to the restroom, I begin to hear a voice of a mare in my ears as there was no one beside or near me.

"Ponies... Ponies everywhere!", said the mare's voice that sounds familiar, but I can't quite put my hoof on it. "I used to wonder what friendship could be? I'll tell you to share their magic with me. Ponies... Ponies everywhere! Big adventures, tons of fun, with beautiful hearts, faithful and strong, sharing kindness. Ponies... Ponies everywhere! It's a easy feet, and magic... magic makes it most complete!"

As that poor female voice finished her saying, she begin to laugh. When she laughed, it sounds like she was dying as she was choking on the last breath of her lungs. Therefore, I entered the restroom to see who was that person or pony talking and laughing to death. But when I entered the restroom, I saw two pictures that each one represent a gender of ponies to go to the right way, so that makes this restroom only for us ponies. Since it sounds like a female, I had to turn right to the mare's room. As I entered the restroom, there was nobody or nopony to be found in the mare's restroom. I was confuse that there was no mare or pony was on the restroom. Then I went the the stallion's restroom to check if that voice was coming from there. As I got there, I don't found who made the voice, but I found who made the crying of a suffer soul. There was a soldier I have predicted who made the crying, was on the ground as blood was leaking from his exploded head of the humongous bullet hole on his helmet, and a machine on his hands. I walk up to the body to try to get the gun, but I don't have hands.

I exit to restroom and look around to check if there was any sign of Pinkie Pie. When I did, there was the next door on my right I saw and I begin to walk towards it. As I did, I heard something! I turn around to the door I entered this hallways to see if there was something, or someone, or somepony! I then walk to the door to close it from the button. When I was about to close it the door, I blinking as my eyes can't last long to not blink. I blink once, there was nothing on the darken hallway I walked before. I blink twice and I thought I saw something beneath the darkness. Then when I blink for the triple time, Pinkie Pie was in front of my face. Eye to eye, face to face. I was completely facing my death as I got my hoof to press the button to close the door. I fellow as I was surprised that she just appear out of my face. I got up and ran to the door I haven't entered yet. I press the button to open it quickly. I then entered the door and close it behind me. I breathe heavily as I blinking again, with sweat running down my face.

As I thought it can't get any worse, I saw myself at another hallway that was much different. It has steel floor, and the lights are at the top corners of the walls. I got and begin to walk, when suddenly... suddenly... Rainbow Dash was emerging out of the wall on the left and was walking to to the middle of the hallway. She stop at the middle as I was holding my breath and went back to the closed door. My heart was beating fast, my life flashes before my eyes, and now my soul was going to be consume by Rainbow Dash. I didn't saw how she looks now, but I saw her walking up to the wall on the right and suddenly entered the wall. As she was gone, I begin to walk through the hallway. I check on the the spots she emerged and entered on the walls and saw these black liquid that looks like slime. I don't know what has happened to my friends, but I'm going to find out what is going on and there's nothing that's going to stop me to get find the truth, no matter what!

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Was it scary? Was it horrifying? Was it terrifying? Was it magical? Review this story to tell me your opinion on this story. Until then, be prepare for the next chapter of "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers, authors, Bronies and Pegasisters, to another bone chilling, terrifying, and lovable chapter of the based off game of "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." In each of the chapters, I'm actually watching videos of people playing this game instead of myself playing it, so I'm just telling you guys right now. Plus, it's been a long two weeks for you people to read my chapter, so here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Old Friends and Try to Look for Escape Pt. 1

I begin to walk through the hallway to the door in front of me as I need to continue trying to get out of this place. I reach my hoof on the button to open the door. As it did, I entered a T-hallway that looks the same hallway as I was taken for their testing on Pinkie Pie, only there is one door straight at the hallway and another door on the left.

"Alright, which door should I go to?", I asked myself in my thoughts as I don't know which way to go, for I was afraid to go to my death. "Maybe I go to the door straight at the hall."

I walk straight at the hall to the door as my hooves are grounded upon the metal floor. I entered the door straight at the hall as I pressed another button by my hoof and it reveal a room that has a poster beside the wall on the right that looks like when I was heading to Pinkie's, but the poster had something different. This time it was labeled:

SCP-372

OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID

Not just that, but it had a picture of anypony I knew, and this one is a filly. This filly was colored orange with light purple hair and she has wings that makes her a pegasus. This was Scootaloo, my friend who was a filly full of dreams to be like Rainbow Dash.

I walked in the room, there was a glass cell that was bright from the lights inside of it. I look around the round and found one drower on the ground on my left as I see a desk on my left. The desk has some items I might need, so I head to the desk to see what I need. The items weren't that important to me, but there was a document on that desk, and I got it. I believe this might be about Scootaloo, so I begin to read the document.

* * *

**_Special Containment Procedures:_**

_SCP-372 is to be contained in a cell, 5m x 4m x 2m, lined with reinforced plexiglass. Embedded into each of four walls of this cell will be one infrared motion detector._

_In the event of a containment breached, an alert will be sounded that all personnel should watch for any belief flickering movements in the corners of their eyes, and to report immediately if one is sighted._

**_Description:_**

_SCP-372 is a creature of unknown genus, approximately 2 meters long from head to tail and weighting approximately about 45 kilograms. It has a long, thin body eight pairs of narrow limbs._

_Analysis has shown that the muscle fibers are [REDACTED], allowing for extremely fast and precise movements. Every part of the body is abnormally flexible, and the limbs are coated with small fibers that cling to almost any solid surface._

_In place of eyes or ears, it has [DATA EXPUNGED]. This sensory is capable not only of echolocation, but also of detecting energy transfers, such as the electrical impulses the the brain of nearby beings. SCP-372 has learned to time it's movements to those pulses, predicting the movements of any being around it. It uses this technique to hide, either by hiding behind the head of a person looking for it, or by hiding in their scotomas (blind spots) and saccades (clipping during eye movement)._

* * *

No! This can't be true, can it? I can't believe that those humans thinks we're the monster from another world. It isn't possible for Scootaloo to be describe as a monster from their point of view, yet after what I faced early, Scootaloo might be like Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash. It isn't possible for my friends to be so devilish to kill any living thing. They should have treat them with love, friendship, and peace like they always do back in Equestria. I need to find more information about everypony in this terrible nightmare. The worst and horrifying nightmare than Nightmare Moon. I need to go back.

I exited out of the door and I use my hoof the press the button to close the door for emergences only. I was now back to the T-hallway, but this time, I'm going to the second door. In this state, I want to get out of here right now to get anypony or even Celestia to be aware of this "SCP Foundation" to try to get them too if there's a chance they're still at Equestria. I hope everypony hasn't be capture by this place.

I pressed my hoof upon the button of the other door to reveal my direction. When it opened, it reveal a catwalk bridge that has another door at the outside. I must need to go through the other side, but I could scent something awful among the balcony. As I begin to walk, suddenly two dark smokes of gas has appear in front of my way. I blinked, three times actually because the gas was irritating my eyes and I was beginning to cough from it's toxic substances. Feeling as if my eyes were going to burn and melt like candles and I was trap in a gas catwalk. So in my knowledge, I brought out the gas mask upon my hoof and I put it on easily. It was a little bit dark in the gas mask on my view, but I still could see the balcony. I blinked as I began to walk on the balcony. While walking, I pass through the gas without irritation upon me and was able to head to the door ahead.

I reach towards the door before I blink. As I did, Pinkie was in front of me again like she did earlier. I'm now in a state of fear as I begin to walk back where I came from. I even walk back through the gas before I blink. As I did, Pinkie was close to me again. I need to get pass her at least to head for that door. I blink again to have Pinkie a few inches away from me. I stare at her as I walk pass her without her trying to kill me. I look closely as I was walking back to my track. I saw her doing nothing like a status as I'm moving away from her, as if she was paralyze to have anypony looking at her. Then in time, I turn away from her and sprint to the door. I could hear her hooves running towards me as I opened the door from the button and enter the door as I turned around and she stop moving. She was only five hooves away from me before I pressed the button to close the door.

I got away with her again (thanks Celestia), and I also could take off my gas mask now, since there was no gas. After that, I turn around to see where did I entered, I know it was a office room, for I see computers, desks, computer chairs, and papers on every desk like paper work. It was really hallow to see their paper work on their desks. I walk through the desks to see what documents or information they have. As I did, I found a card that was yellow at the top of it as the rest of the card was white with codes I don't know what it means it was labeled, "Level 2." I don't know what that means, but I'm too busy looking through the desks in this office room. Then after checking out few more desks, I found a little navigator. That should help me look for a way to get out of here. Then after another few set of desk searching, I found a important document that tells a bit more info about this place.

Before I begin to read the document, I saw something familiar on the floor beside. It was that black substance that Rainbow Dash made, so this means she might be around here. I look around the room I was in to see if Rainbow Dash is going to reappear. In fright, I left the document on the desk and head to the next door to get out of the room.

I press the button to open the door and I found myself seeing a part of this place unfamiliar. This area was like a different T-shaped area, for there was only two options to go (one of them was at the right while the other was straight ahead), and there's a storage site upon the middle of the two options. From this area, I saw pipes and machineries upon the walls. That's not all, I also see those pipes releasing gas. It would be a emergence to put my gas mask on, but the gas was not close to me, so it isn't caution.

Now I found myself trying to choice which door should I use for my safety. You never know what's going to happen to you when you are trying to pick which way to go. Even though I have a navigator, I still need to look for info about this place and see if anypony else is in here.

"Okay, which door should I choice this time?", I said with my curious thought of my options. "I'm just going to pick the door on the right. The right way is the best way."

I walk to the right to head for the door for my destiny. I rise my hoof and press the button to open the door. I blinked as I saw a large blast door in front of my view, and as I look around this around, I saw another poster just like the others posters of Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo, but this poster was labeled different than both of them:

SCP-914

OBJECT CLASS: SAFE

And upon the post of this SCP-914, I couldn't believe who was on that photo. There was a light purple unlicorn with hair of purple and pink, which identify as my another of my best friend. That's right, it was no other than Twilight Sparkle.

This could be my only chance to get her out of here, if she not like Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, or Scootaloo. But that can't happened, since her object class is safe, not euclid. Heck, she might help me as I might help her to get out of here. I try to open the door, but I realize there's no button to open it, and it looks like that door that Pinkie Pie was behind from her containment. I look around to see if there might be some way to open this door. I look around the room again and I found this scanners that could only scan something small and thin. Small and thin like a card! I pulled out the card that's labeled "Level 2," and I sweep the card through the scanner. It only took a little bit of time before the door opened. When it did, I couldn't handle my thoughts on what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: And now we have came to see this character to witness Twilight in the SCP-Foundtion, what will happen next. Witness the next chapter of the horrifying story of "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back readers, writers, Bronies and Pegasisters, to another chapter of the horror and the supernatural of "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." As you heard, I made another MLP horror story that's actually rated M called "The Happening." **

**If you guys never heard of it, then read it on the rated M list and review the story. It's another story I got from reading a lot of fanfic and based on a film. Also, it will take me sometime to publish each chapter at the time, for I have school work, other stories to work on, and inspiration to write new chapters. Now, let's start reading this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding Old Friends and Try to Look for Escape Pt. 2; Twilight Sparkle

When the door opened, I couldn't handle my thoughts on what I saw. I don't know if this is some kind of prank or something, for there was no sight of Twilight. I believe I'm in anger right now to expect nothing but a large clockwork device weighing several tons and covering an area of eighteen square meters, consisting of screw drives, belts, pulleys, gears, springs and other clockwork. It also have two doors beside it, like it was a process of something, but what?!

"Really!", I shouted in anger as I was expecting Twilight to have her by my side to get of this place. "I'm being chased by a murderous Pinkie Pie, and this is the help I get!"

I walk up to this device to get a better look at it. I have no idea what is it, but I wasn't interest to spend time messing around with it, for time is running of for my life.

I turn away from it and was about to leave the room, but then... I heard something. Something that sounds familiar. Something I heard before, or somepony! I look around to see who was in the room, but there was nopony on sight. Just me and the big device I'm with. I don't know if I'm losing my mind, but I believe this place is getting the best of me.

Then I heard a voice asked, "Is anypony there? Hello?"

I turn to the device, for the voice I heard was coming near the device. I walk up to it again, and this time... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I respond to the voice near the device.

"Yeah, there's somepony here," I respond calmly than before, but I felt awkward on the inside to respond to nopony. "I don't know if somepony is here, but can you reveal yourself. It's not right just talking to nothing at all instead talking to somepony with me."

It took a moment before I was devastated that the voice actually responded. It responded to me, "Well, I'm glad somepony has came in this place. I was alone for a bit of time."

I was stunned to talk to somepony, or something. There got to be somepony in the room I'm in. It's impossible for a voice to talk to me, unless it's a ghost among this place or... or it's coming from something in the room.

Now, there's not that much items in the room, but just a stool with items I could get or... I walk up to the device, for I was curious if the voices are coming within the device. I place my head upon the device where the clockwise options are, and I place one hoof on the device as I close my eyes. I was concern if there might be a way somepony might be in the device. I waited for quite a moment before I felt like I'm stuck in the position I'm in on the device.

I opened my eyes and try to gets off of the device. As I tried, I was surrounded by a color of pink and purple mix force. I then conclude that there is somepony in the device, and I know who is it!

"What's your name?!", I asked to the the device as I'm scared within myself.

"Well if you have look on the sign, my code name is SCP-914," answered the familiar voice.

So the code name is SCP-914, which means... I'm talking to my dear fellow friend right now!

"You're name isn't SCP-914, it's Twilight Sparkle!", I announced to my friend who's in the device.

"That isn't name dear friend, the name's Twilight Nightwatch," said the voice of Twilight, who didn't sound like herself as the last second before. "I was the one who used to work in the foundation."

"What do you work on?", I asked as I'm concern what did she do as she work in this disgusting place.

"We work on ways to keep any ponies of caution records lock up and to be containment for testing and studying their techniques."

"No, those ponies weren't monsters. They are your friends, for you and them are The Helmet of Harmony," I said as I was shock for my own friend to say those words. "They were just peaceful, happy, and innocent friends which this place turns them to monsters."

"That's not true you idiot!", shouted the voice. "Without us, you would be dead back in your home. We wouldn't harm an SCP, unless it's makes any action of violence or harm."

"How dare you try to lie to me?! I'm trying to find out what happens to my friends, and especially you Twilight Sparkle," I continue to talk as I was full of anger and sadness for any of this happening.

"I have told you it's not Twilight 'Sparkle', it's Twilight Nightwatch!", shouted the voice of Twilight as it seems she's getting angry to have "Sparkle" as her last name.

"That's not your name Twilight! This isn't the pony I met...", before I finish my sentence, I was hit on the head by the clockwise options from her force.

"What you do you know? You're just a personnel of the ponies to use for testing."

"I know that friends don't forget what they have for friendship," I said as paid was going through my head physically, and in me mentally. "Friendship is the best thing any living thing must..."

I was hit again as her force hit me on the clockwise the second time. From the second time, I felt a headache going in my brain on the impact of that hit.

"Stop with that friendship myth. That magic trick doesn't exist to our foundation, and you know it," said Twilight (if I should evening call the voice Twilight) as she just disbelieve my discussion of her time using magic as a key in her life. "Our foundation tried to use magic, but it was a failure due to increase of murders the SCP caused."

"Twilight wouldn't say that! She was the unicorn who would use magic to help everypony solve their problems! She was going to be the princess she was always prepare to have the power of friendship to guide her through! Come on Twilight, I know there's still a bit magic in you."

"Here's the 'magic' you want," said the voice of the different side of Twilight as she use her force to to me again on the clockwise device. "Oh, do you need more?"

"Keep doing it, maybe that get through your dead soul," I said as I was now furious as I felt liquid running down on my forehead as I saw blood on the device.

"More magic coming right up!", shouted the voice as the magic was trying to force me to make another impact on the device.

As my head was about to be hit by the device, I use my hooves to prevent me to get my head close to the device. I could feel the magic force trying to push my head against the device. It's the good thing I'm an earth pony who has a good strength my stallion self to keep my head away from the device.

"Why are you trying to stop me?! You don't have the strength to protect yourself."

"Well then, I'm going to do a trick once a good friend taught me," I said as i had tears running through my cheek as blood was running through the side of my head.

I slowly place my head to the device again slowly as I close my eyes to be calm for this. When I did, I imagine Twilight in the device, with her head and horn on the opposite side of device as there was a wall between us. Her mane and tail was a mess as her body was cover with blood. I want to get out if it, but I need to be with her to try to help her.

"Come on Twilight, you need to fight it," I said as I beg for my dear suffering friend to come back.

"I... can't! This device is... hurting me!", she shouted in paid of blood all over her body. "I need you to get out of this place Steve."

"I can't leave you. I need your help."

"Then I need to take my magic to get out of here. Warm everypony who's not in this place to get them alerted and fight this place for all of us!", shouted Twilight as her horn glow bright as a full moon. The horn glow as it was in front of my face. As I could felt her horn touching upon my face through the device, I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor.

I stood up with all of my hooves back on the ground as I stand tall like a survivor of a tragic battle between me and Twilight. I went close to the clockwise device to see if I can hear or sense Twilight presents, but I couldn't sense nothing. I reach my right hoof on my head to touch my wound. I felt my skin scraped from the attack of that different side of Twilight. It hurts so much, I think I'm getting a concussion for this.

I'm still touching my wound as I continue to more up on my forehead. From this, I felt something on the top of my head. It was actually attach on my head as it felt familiar. As I touch it more, it felt like... a horn!

Did Twilight put a spell on me to turn me to a unicorn?! Is she trying to help me get out of here by myself?! This is too much for me as I have no idea what to do as a unicorn. If I'm the only one to get out of this place, then I need to get start it as I'm exiting the room. Leaving my formal friend left behind.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter. Is it good, is it bad? Review this chapter to give me your opinion or comment. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter of "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic."**

**P.S: This was suppose to be a Halloween chapter for you guys, but it was too late. Yet, I'm still calling this chapter a Halloween chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there Bronies, Pegasisters, readers and writers, welcome back to another chapter of the scariest story you might have read, "My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic." For this chapter, we will read something that's based upon one of the scariest thing in the game. I would like to also to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed this story, for it means so much to me, since it's already been more than a month ago the last time I update a chapter. So, let's read shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Old Friends and Try to Look for Escape Pt. 3; Fluttershy

There was questions filling my head to question my appearance as a unicorn. Questions like 'how I could use magic to protect me?', or 'who will help me try to use this magic in me instead of Twilight?' was going through my panic mind. I continue to walk out on the door from the T-hallway, still having gas emerging from the pipes and tanks as then I when to another door that was on the area.

With my horn, the only thing I know horns are useful is to help unicorns grab or touch items. So, I use my magic to press the button without me actually pressing it.

"This is going to take some time to get a use of...", but before I could finish, I thought I saw something at the corner. I look around my surroundings, but there was nothing to be found. "This place is still given me the creeps."

I continue to walk, minding what I saw from the corner of my eyes. Maybe I'm seeing things, or maybe Pinkie Pie is somewhere near me, or maybe it's something else. I'm already tried and worried to stay away from any contact of any living things in this bucking place.

I enter the door, but I find myself in a room I'm not familiar with among this place. In this room, it was a narrator rectangular L-shape room with a red screen device called television (that's what Twilight told me when she went to another dimension) above me as I only see another room with gas emerging through the walls. I look on this device viewing the room and what I saw was Pinkie Pie suddenly appear in front of the screen, which gave me a heck of a fright.

Her face was smirked with blood upon her face, with her particular smile as she was always the pink party pony she is. Her mare she now flat straight like the picture I saw from the document about her that info about this place's trickery. I still blink as my eyes was beginning to be irritated from the insane encounter with Twilight, which I still have the aching in my head.

I check my navigator to see if there was a way to get out the rectangular room if there's any hope to keep moving forward. From it's source, there's actually a way for me to get out of the room. I then put my navigator away and walk to the left, where the navigator pointed out.

When I did, I saw a hallway with a closed metal door. I walk towards the door to open it, but there was no source of opening it up like the buttons or scanners. I then use my magic to grab hold of the door and try to open it with force, but it seems my magic doesn't work as I can't make the door open.

I step back alittle as I fell my eyes being irritated, which cause me to blink and resume that there's gas behind that door. So for my eyes, I put on the gas mask while I was looking for a way to get through that door. As I was looking through the room, I saw a red button, with a text written; "Press button to gain access, but it will remain open for five seconds."

This could be my only chance to get through, but I have to be quick to not be stuck in a lock-room. So I walk towards the door as I was prepare to press the button with my magic. Got to handle to this unicorn thing, I feel more prepare and ready to escape this magic, and beside magic looks cool as I have my magic white like how Twilight's magic is purple. As I took a deep breath, I use my magic to press the button as the door open, and then I make a run for it.

When I enter the room, the room was red like the room I saw from that device. In my mind, I made a quick discovery that this room is the room I saw from the device as I was scare to Nightmare Moon as there was Pinkie Pie in front of my mask. I back to the door and back to the hallway of the other room before I heard a beeping noise and the door suddenly closed.

From that fright, I took off my gas mask as I hit my hoof on the wall. "This is a disaster! I can't get through Pinkie Pie. She's going to kill me if I can!" I then laid down with all of my forelegs and hind legs to calm myself down from my anger, for you see, I can't deal with anger issue again. "Calm yourself down Steve Winder. You just got to relax and think of a way to get through Pinkie Pie."

I then stood up and pace myself back and forth to my thinking of a plan. I keep pacing, yet I stop as I thought I saw a movement from this "television" device. I walk towards the device and look what was going on in the lock-room. In there, Pinkie just move to another spot that she was when I saw her in there. I then blink so that my eyes won't be bother, yet I just witness that Pinkie Pie move to another spot. As I did, I blinked again and just like that, Pinkie was gone without a trance. I sighed as this could be the only chance I have.

I head to the door as I was prepare to have my magic press the button. As I did, the button was pressed as the door opened for my way. I put my gas mask on and ran into the room. Entering the room, I only saw gas through out the room and no sign of Pinkie Pie. Running to the other door, I throw myself out of the lock-room before I heard the beep sound and the second door close.

I begin to breath heavily as I escaped a brutal fatality, for now. I stood up from the ground as I look around at my surroundings. It looks the same as the original side of the room, but I begin to walk to another door to exit the lock-room.

As entering from a different surroundings, I was in a hallway that had something on the middle I can't out my hoof on. It looks like a Tesla coil somepony told me about, but I can't remember it who did. I walk on the hallway calmly as I was going through it, but then I heard something through my ears. It sounds electrical as i was walking closer to the Tesla coil to get a better hearing. I was inches away from it, lightning suddenly appear before my eyes.

"Did I really almost got myself skock? I'm an idiot," I whispered to myself as I slammed my hoof on my face. "Why is everything getting harash on me?"

I stretch my forelegs as I was preparing to make a dash through it. I could heart my heart beating as I was focus on trying to outrun lightning. With one more breath being release, I run through the Tesla coil as lightning struck behind me. I fell to the ground again, realizing that I pass through the device that might have kill me.

I stood up as I hold my stomach in pain to keep landing on the ground and from the beginning of the mess I'm in. I stood up again and begin to walk to the door on the other side.

I use my magic to press the button to open the door, it which the door reveal a server room, which it has a catwalk like bridge. I walk towards as I look around from this area. I notice that there's stairs going down from my left, but I continue walk on the catwalk. I still was able to use my magic to light up my walk through the darkness of this area. I blinked as I look around to see if Pinkie Pie was near me, which there was not. I then went to the next door and opened it with my magic.

From this, I couldn't believe that it was another L-shape lock-room I went from the previous one. Looking at the television on the lock-room, it was only statics of black and white for me to find out what is in the room. As I look around this lock-room, I notice there was no button on the wall and there was no door to trap me in.

As there was no door to hide what's in the red-lit room, I saw something yellow as it looks small and innocent. I hear familiar crying as this figure was in sorrow I know in my life. Could it be another friend?

"Fluttershy? Is that you?", I asked in excitement to see somepony who I know won't be a monster. "I knew you can't change." I still hear her crying for something I don't know.

I enter the room as I want to get close to her as possible to comfort her to stop her sorrows of the terrifying things going on to this place. I then notice that she was sitting on the ground with her back I was facing. I then walk and turn to her face, only seeing her mane and her hooves covered in blood.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll get you...", before I could finish, I saw blood on the floor and walls. I then look back at Fluttershy, in which she stop crying and was beginning to stand up.

As she was standing, I realize that this isn't the pony I knew as a friend. Her body was different, for her body was taller than before, her hooves are replace with these things that looks like claws (which are marked in blood), and she looks like the most disturbing and horrifying thing I ever saw.

Standing up, she then reach her hooves... or what else are those things call, to her face and begin to scream in insanity. Her screaming was so loud that I have to go back where I enter and I need to avoid her. I got out of the lock-room, head to the catwalk, and close the door as I could hear her still screaming.

I took a step back as the scream was getting louder as I step back. As it last for minutes for me, the scream suddenly stop. I walk forward to the close down and place my head on the door. Waiting for something to happen, I heard a loud shouting that cause me take step away.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!", shouted the monstrous Flutterdhy as I heard stepping coming to me. I step back as I begin the run away from the different Fluttershy I don't even recognize anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think. Was it good, bad, average? Review it, favorite it, or follow it to support this story, and favorite or follow me to read one of the scariest stories you never read before. This is XxSkullCandyxX saying thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
